reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Irish
|image = |aka = El Rato |gender = Male |location = Transitory |affiliations = John Marston Nigel West Dickens French Welsh Shaky |family = |weapon = Cattleman Revolver Repeater Carbine |voice actor =K. Harrison Sweeney }} is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. Background Irish is an immigrant to the American West, still possessing a thick Irish brogue. He is a dysfunctional alcoholic known to greatly exaggerate and tell tales of which he rarely remembers the finer details. When John works alongside him, Marston often does the dirty work with Irish nowhere to be found, further perpetuating his reputation as a bumbling drunk and coward. Interactions Irish is one of the supporting characters in the first chapter of Red Dead Redemption. His help was suggested to John by Nigel West Dickens as the man who could get Marston heavier firepower along with ammunition for a Gatling Gun, as well. After saving a friend of Irish, Shaky, and doing him some other favors, he will help John take over the hideout of Bill Williamson — Fort Mercer. To conquer the fort, Irish supplies Marston and his entourage with a Gatling Gun and the ammunition that goes with it. However, when the firefight starts in Fort Mercer, he is nowhere to be found until just before the mission is concluded. His excuse: "I awoke with me head in a pair of tits and it felt ill-mannered not to get reacquainted with them." Among the "favors" Marston does for Irish is the escort of a Stagecoach and a raft to Nuevo Paraiso. Epilogue After entering Nuevo Paraiso, is never seen again. In 1914, the "miscellany" section of the Blackwater Ledger states that an "Irish male, of unknown name, came to his death by the accidental discharge of a gun in a Thieves' Landing outhouse". *During the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", Irish mentions he was born into the world fighting and he will leave it fighting, to which John replies that he thinks Irish will leave it pissing his pants, unknowingly predicting Irish's death in the future when his gun accidentally goes off in an outhouse in Thieves' Landing. Mission Appearances *"A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" *"Man is Born Unto Trouble" *"On Shaky's Ground" *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" *"We Shall Be Together in Paradise" Controversy At least one news outlet has criticized the portrayal of Irish as the "town drunk" who attempts to talk his way out of situations as being the "Stereotype of the drunken Paddy." [http://www.herald.ie/national-news/irish-drunk-sours-launch-of-hit-game-2187117.html Article at the Herald Online] Quotes Trivia *In multiplayer, he is placed in the Damnation section, most likely due to his crimes and attempts to get John killed, not to mention the nuns he's tried to rob. *If shot at before starting a mission, he may shoot back and possibly kill the player or simply run. During these moments, the player is unable to kill Irish. *Irish's real name is never mentioned in-game. *Irish seems to keep his revolver tucked into the front of his pants compared to being in a holster. This is likely why his gun went off and killed him after it discharged in the outhouse. *When Irish puts his gun away after shooting in the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", it uses the animation like he is putting his gun in a holster. If you look you will see his gun teleports to the front of his pants. *After the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", it is possible to kill him. However, the player needs to be extremely quick and likely will have to use Dead-Eye. *Due to a comment Irish makes in "On Shaky's Ground", Irish may be from the city of Dublin, Ireland. *He is one of the few original Red Dead Redemption characters that does not appear in Undead Nightmare. However on occasion a Retcher may be encountered which has a striking similarity to Irish and next to the train station in Armadillo, there is a half eaten corpse, that if looked at carefully, has a resemblance to Irish, with a repeater carbine next the body. *He slightly resembles Tuco from The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly as he is clumsy and has very unfriendly relations with the main character. *He appears to be very well travelled, having been to both Mexico and Canada, a majority of New Austin, and obviously, Ireland. These claims may be untrue, due to Irish's consistent dishonesty. **If the above is true, then Irish is one of the very few if not the only character who has been to Canada. This may be where he met French; given that French is Cajun and many were sent back from Canada rather quickly. *Both of Irish's parents are referenced at one point in the game. His father's throat was slit by a Welshman, as said in "A Frenchman, a Welshman, and an Irishman", and his mother was alive as of 1911, as said in "Man is Born Unto Trouble". *In "On Shaky's Ground", Irish claims to be "a good, Catholic boy," but this may have meant to be sarcastic, as he shows very little sympathy to the Church in later dialogue with Marston. *Irish justifies his thievery with ideals very similar in concept to Marston's, as told by his dialogue with Marston after being caught threatening a pair of nuns for money in "On Shaky's Ground". *Nigel West Dickens' relationship with Irish remains fairly ambiguous, considering he is rarely seen using heavy firearms. However, in dialogue, Irish mentions selling morphine to a friend named Shaky; Irish's drug trafficking may explain their relationship. *Irish and the character Uncle are similar in many ways, considering they both have very prominent beards, struggle with alcoholism, are fairly apathetic, only known by their nicknames, have similar facial structures and the type of "love/hate" relationship (although mostly hate) that Marston has with both. *In multiplayer, Irish's gun is not in the front of his pants, but in a holster on his waist. Gallery File:Irish.jpg Irish.png|Irish as a Redemption Multiplayer skin Irish Wallpaper.jpg Rdr frenchman welshman irishman01.jpg Rdr frenchman welshman irishman11.jpg Rdr frenchman welshman irishman12.jpg Rdr frenchman welshman irishman13.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble03.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble05.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble06.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble10.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble12.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble15.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble24.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble23.jpg File:Rdr_on_shaky's_ground01.jpg File:Rdr_on_shaky's_ground02.jpg File:Rdr_on_shaky's_ground06.jpg File:Rdr_on_shaky's_ground08.jpg File:Rdr_on_shaky's_ground11.jpg File:Rdr_irish_excuses.jpg|''"I was just comin' ta see ya, when th' drink got th' better o' me."'' File:Rdr_on_shaky's_ground16.jpg File:Rdr_on_shaky's_ground27.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer41.jpg File:Rdr_together_in_paradise04.jpg File:Rdr_together_in_paradise05.jpg File:Rdr_together_in_paradise08.jpg File:Rdr_together_in_paradise09.jpg File:Rdr_together_in_paradise17.jpg File:Rdr_together_in_paradise21.jpg File:Rdr_together_in_paradise24.jpg Picture2z.png References es:Irish Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters Category:Protagonists